Baba Yaga
Baba Yaga is a Russian witch and an ally of the Grimms. Background Baba Yaga is the most powerful witch in the series, as well as the most feared. She is rumoured to be a cannibal and is blatantly creepy, harbouring a collection of eyeballs, dried up extremities and tomes covered in human skin. Baba Yaga has a stock of many magical items and manages to accumulate them through her 'business transactions' with fellow residents of Ferryport Landing. Although she is absolutely hostile towards the Grimms (and everyone else), she does help them when they are most in need of her - most notably casting the entrapment spell for Wilhelm Grimm and helping the Grimms piece together the Vorpal Blade in The Problem Child. Appearance She is described as scraggy, old, ugly, and covered in warts, with long dirty nails that resemble claws. Baba Yaga likes to watch soap operas in her hut, investing herself entirely in the drama that unfolds as each episode passes, much to the Grimms' surprise. When she is first introduced in the series, her magical home is also shown; a decrepit hust which is able to move thanks to the chicken legs that unfold from it's base. History Jake and the crone have a history with one another as the Grimm had snuck into her house, to steal magical items as he is Touched. In The Problem Child, this is referenced as Jake is intensely reluctant to go and face the witch to ask her for her help, although eventually he relents. Similaryl, Baba Yaga also identifies Sabrina as Touched after Sabrina steals back into the hut, ttarcted to the Wand of Merlin that she had to give up in order to get a piece of the blade. After stealing the wand, Baba Yaga turns her into a frog, shouting after an angry Canis that Sabrina, like her uncle, has an addiction to magic. Baba Yaga once again appears in The Council of Mirrors after the Grimm family and Charming go to ask for her aid in the War of Everafters. Baba Yaga blatantly refuses and only after Bunny Lancaster promises her eyes in exchange for her assistance, she agrees to get involved. Eventually, she becomes part of the new Three after Morgan le Fay is trapped within the boundaries of Fort Charming, becoming the crone within the trio. In the lost future shown in Magic and Other Misdemeanors, it is revealed that Baba Yaga had died and her hut was found cowering amongst the mountains - the Grimms had commandeered her hut and use it as their source of travel. Baba Yaga in folklore: Baba Yaga is a character in many different Russian folk tales. These include stories like "Vasilisa the Wise," "The Maiden Tsar," "The Frog Princess," and others. Sometimes she is a villain, sometimes she's on the "good" side, and sometimes she is a neutral character. She's often described as having a bony leg. Her house stands on chicken legs, and the hero often has to call to it a certain way to get it to face him. She transports herself by means of a flying mortar and pestle. Baba Yaga's Gallery 5.2 Header.PNG|Magic and Other Misdemeanors 3.9.jpg|The Problem Child 9.4.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors 9.8.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors Category:Characters Category:Everafters Category:Book of Everafter Characters Category:Witches Category:The Three Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms